


i'll never meet another you

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: “Did she always wear that thing-”“A choker? No, that's new.”
Relationships: Denji & Makima (Chainsaw Man), Denji/Reze (Chainsaw Man) Mentioned
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	i'll never meet another you

**Author's Note:**

> if makima was like 5% more outwardly malicious she would have 100% started wearing a choker just to fuck with denji after the reze thing and you know im right
> 
> title from stalker's tango by autoheart

“You're staring.” Aki says after shoving his elbow into Denji's ribs. 

Denji keeps staring. 

He can see Makima through the glass of the offices. They're going on their trip tomorrow. The only real reason Denji is here is because Aki needed to pick up paperwork and didn't want to leave his apartment alone. 

He likes looking at Makima, usually. He thinks she has nice hair and bright eyes and full- that's not what he's staring at though. 

Makima turns to look at him and smiles. She's on the phone with someone, but she still waves at him. Denji weakly waves back. 

“What is wrong with you today?” Aki says, and nudges him again, and when Denji looks up, Makima's turned away. 

“Did she always wear that thing-” He point at his neck. Aki humors him and looks. 

“A choker? No, that's new.” There's a moment of silence. “It looks nice on her.” 

“Yeah.” He swallows. His throat is dry- no it burns. 

Reze's face won't leave his mind. 

“Denji?” Makima's voice calls through the office. “Come help me with something.” 

He turns to look at Aki but Aki's already turned away, heading to talk with Angel, so Denji trots over. He feels like he's in a tunnel, somehow. That he shouldn't go to Makima, that nothing good is at the end of it. He shoves it down, obviously. It's just him missing Reze, that's all. And Makima's necklace reminded him of her, that's all. He's being weird for no reason. 

Makima is still talking into the phone, so Denji waits by the door, staring at her neck. 

“Could you move those boxes out of here? I don't care where you put them, they're just, taking up space.” 

“Sure.” Sure. Who needs Reze, Reze left right? And Makima's right there in front of him, with her gentle voice. 

“Don't block any doors, okay. That's a fire hazard.” 

“Fire hazard?” 

“Mm.” Denji picks up the first box, theres about ten in all, and starts moving them around the building. 

About six boxes in, Makima's moved to the door, turned away and still on the phone. He's not sure when she turns around or how she ends up tripping him until his face is pressed into her neck. He must be losing it completely because he smells gasoline. How did he miss it when it was this strong- 

“Denji.” Makima's voice is a whisper. “I'm still on the phone.” 

He scrambles away, covered in a cold sweat. 

“I'm going to-” He mumbles, and points at the door. “Aki.” 

“That's fine. See you soon.” 

It's probably nothing. It's probably nothing. It's just a coincidence or his brain is broken or whatever. It's Makima right- she cares about him- it's fine. It's nothing. It's nothing. It's just a necklace. It doesn't actually matter. It's nothing. 

It's nothing. 

And he was fine thinking it was nothing until months later, buried under the weight of the Chainsaw devil, he saw that Reze didn't have her choker on. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur)


End file.
